1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an improved method of loop antenna and the improved loop antenna thereof, and more particularly, to apply on the global positioning system.
2. Description of Related Art
While the functional requirements for smart phones are increasing, unfortunately with the current existing technology, the lack of space on the hardware frameworks is the most difficult challenge to overcome in the industry. The antenna structure for the Global Positioning System (GPS) requires a certain amount of configuration space, however, due to the volume of the smart phone design reduces as the antenna technology progresses, the configuration space would be compressed. Therefore, under the circumstance of limited space, the design for the GPS antenna structure would face the great challenge.
In general, if the configuration space is enough, the design for Patch Antenna would be the first choice. However, under the circumstance of limited space, the design for Solid Metal Structuring antenna or Laser Direct Structuring (LDS) antenna can be applied with various ways of structural design instead, even though in terms of costs will be more expensive. If the budget is relatively low, the design for Chip antenna can be chosen, but the drawbacks will be the poor efficiency and the requirement of larger space, as a result, such design is less likely to be applied on the small-size and portability of smart phones.